<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Getaway by zekelandons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261605">Winter Getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons'>zekelandons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and stuff, Ocean, Winter Getaway, cute fluffy stuff, hot tubs, maine, woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke and Michaela take a trip to Maine and enjoy a relaxing afternoon in the hot tub at their Airbnb</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a chickadee singing in the pine trees filled the afternoon air as Michaela slipped into the hot tub. She sighed as she felt the hot water against her skin. She needed this, only a few weeks ago, her life turned upside down when she watched the love of her life die right in front of her and it broke her. But, the Callings brought Zeke back to her and the rest of her family. They celebrated their first Christmas as a married couple and Zeke gave her a very special necklace for Christmas. In the middle was a tiny charm of the constellation Gemini and on both sides, there were two tiny snowflakes with the first letter of their first names engraved on it. “Snow and stars are our thing,” she had told him when he had put it on her. “Snow led me to you. The stars showed us that we are connected.” Michaela took the Gemini charm in her hand and she sighed, thinking of how far she and Zeke had come.</p>
<p>She heard footsteps behind her and she saw Zeke walk up behind her and he gave her a grin. “How’s the hot tub?” he asked her as he hopped in. “Very warm,” she said as she moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. “I love Maine,” Zeke said as he stroked Michaela’s hair. “It’s so peaceful up here.” Michaela nodded. “I agree. We needed this.” She and Zeke were spending a week up in northern Maine near the Atlantic Ocean. They had found a beautiful Airbnb in a very beautiful forest complete with a view of the ocean and the surrounding forest. Only a few weeks ago, their lives were flipped upside down by Zeke’s Death Date and Cal’s kidnapping. The two of them deserved a break from New York and escaping to Maine was the best idea.</p>
<p>Michaela took some bubbles from the hot tub and began to play with them, attempting to form a shape of some form. “Whatcha doing?” Zeke asked. “Playing with bubbles,” she said, as she put some of the bubbles on his hair and patted it down. “Oh, so were doing this, are we?” Zeke asked, with a sly grin on his face as he took some bubbles and attempted to make a crown out of bubbles and he placed it on Michaela’s head. She began to laugh as she added more bubbles to his head and started to add bubbles to his beard and mustache. “You look like Santa Claus!” she laughed. “Oh really?” Zeke raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Zeke laughed as he grabbed more bubbles and put bubbles on Michaela’s face. She stared into his hazel eyes and saw the happiness and joy radiating in his eyes. Moving closer, she put both hands on his face and kissed him. Zeke deepened the kiss and he pulled her closer to him and they kissed and giggled in between kisses. “I love you,” she whispered after they pulled apart for a bit before he leaned forward again and kissed her again. “I love you too,” he whispered when they pulled apart again. “You are everything to me.” Michaela smiled at him. “You still bubbles all over you,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“So do you!”</p>
<p>“I’m enjoying this with you.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>They kissed again and they felt such a happiness they had never felt before. After all they went through in the past year, this was what they needed: a break from everything and spend time alone together, enjoying each other’s company. And they both knew there would be more moments like this in their future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>